The flight of the Little Bird
by Dionisio
Summary: Sansa recieves a porpose of escape. Fighting with her good senses she takes that man offers and go in her own adventure through Westeros, trying to go home. (The Hound&Little Bird) Based in the books and in the HBO Serie. The following characters aren't mine. The title was created by a friend who helped me publishing the story previously named "Going Home".
1. HELP NOTE

**The flight of the little bird**

**A/N:** Sorry readers, but this is not a chapter as you can see. I'm here to beg a favor and I hope someone could (PLEASE) help me.

I'm not a pro in english, to tell the truth I can poorly make a sentence (but I can read it very well), it happens that I really love to write and I'm posting this fanfiction in my birth language, Portuguese-BR, and I wish someone could help me with the translation, PLEASE! If you don't know portuguese, there's no problem, I can put it in my poor english and you can beta it, but PLEASE, someone help me to share my story, so more people can read it! PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! D:

If you wanna help, send me a inbox message so we can talk.

Att,

Dionisio.


	2. Chapter 1

**The flight of the Little Bird**

* * *

Chapter I – **The Escape**

Sansa ran back to her room immediately when she had the chance to escape, following Shae's advice. Deep in she knew she wasn't safe anywhere in the palace, but she wanted to believe that the Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister, was being kind and protective when she summoned all the noble girls that were guests in the Red Keep, localized inside the King's Landing, though when Ser Ilyn Payne arrived in that secretive room, it was clear that something bad was going to happen sooner or later. _I must quickly arrive at my room!_ She thought in despair. All the corridors she passed through, even the stairs, were empty, but the sounds coming from outside were horrible. The battle at the Blackwater River seemed to be almost over or in its climax, she couldn't say, but the screams, the sad sound of clashing swords and falling horses outside was disturbing. _They will rape all the girls in here and in the next day half of them will be carrying bastards in their bellies. You'll be happy you're having your period right now,_ the Queen said to her while giving her a glass of wine. _I shouldn't have drunk what she gave to me…_ She thought while ascending the last set of stairs to her room. Sansa was feeling a little bit dizzy because of the alcohol, but it gave her courage enough to run away from the Queen and hide herself in her room. _At least there won't be anyone who will hurt me. I just wanted Shae to have come too_. She lost the count of how many servants she had in the past months, but Shae was the one she liked best and was working for her for the longest time. The girl wasn't from Westeros and worked for Lollys before, but since Lollys didn't see anyone because her pregnancy was showing, the woman was sent to attend Sansa's orders.

_Finally safe!_ She screamed in her head running to the big wooden door of her room. After crossing it she made sure to lock the door, picked the light over her desk and ran to her window. She could see the war outside. The river was green, and seemed to be on fire, but she couldn't see properly and she didn't believe it was possible to burn water. _Wait... I didn't remember lighting this candle..._ She looked at the light in her hand but her thoughts about it were set aside when she found the doll her father gave her. _How I wish you were here._

"The lady is starting to panic." A voice coming from her back assaulted her. For a second she hoped it was her father, Lord Eddard Stark, but when she turned to see that man's face, the hate and frustration took her over.

"What are you doing here?" She asked trying to be full of herself, but her voice showed her state of spirit. Sandor Clegane was King Joffrey's first knight and a member of the Kingsguard. If he was in her chambers it was because the King demanded it.

"I won't be here for long," He started "I'm going."

"Where?" She asked, not caring how hysteric it sounded. She thought he was there because of Joffrey, but now…

"Some place… that isn't burning." He looked away from her direction. Sansa was afraid of the war happening outside, but she realized that Sandor was also afraid, not of the war, but of the fire outside. _His face… He remembers his brother and his childhood times_. "North, maybe," He continued the sentence, turning to her direction again "Could be."

"What about the King?" She seemed surprised, but less affected.

"He can die just fine as his own."

_Wine_. He was drinking wine, and was probably drunk, no, he _certainly_ was drunk. Since she arrived at the Red Keep there wasn't a day she saw Sandor Clegane sober, but it was the first time she saw him really drunk.

"I can take you with me. Take you to Winterfell".

The words didn't come to her head. _I can be free! Go away from this awful place, be away from these awful people, go back to my family, to my mom, my brothers… To my home, to the North, to walk in the woods like I did before, be loved by the people there and not hated like I'm here, but…_

"I'll keep you safe. Do you want to go home?" Now he was in front of her face. She didn't see him standing; she gazed at his face, the light reflecting in it making those burnt marks look darker, crueler. She turned away immediately without thinking twice.

"I'll be safe here. Stannis won't hurt me."

Sansa must have said or done something very bad, because Clegane abruptly jumped closer to her. _He smells like wine and death_.

"Look at me," He ordered and she obediently looked inside his grey eyes "Stannis is a killer, the Lannisters are killers, your father was a killer, your brother is a killer, your sons will be killers someday, the realm is built by killers, so you'd better get used to them."

Sansa understood what he was thinking from the sentence he just said; _they will rape all the girls in here and in the next day half of them will be carrying bastards in their bellies. You'll be happy you're having your period right now_. Cersei's words didn't seem to apply to Sandor, she thought, but she shouldn't…trust him.

"You won't hurt me…" The phrase jumped from her mouth. She wanted to show him she wasn't afraid of him, but all she did was make him cough a laugh.

"No little bird, I won't hurt you." He seemed comprehensive.

Without saying a word or doing nothing more than throwing away his white, blood-soaked coat, he left the room and a stunned Sansa behind. The northem girl walked towards the coat and held it with both hands, suddenly realizing she was shaking. Time passed in an abnormal way and the girl only moved when Shae entered the room holding a small knife in one hand.

"What are you doing, my lady?" She seemed confused.

"He said he would take me away, Shae… Back to Winterfell…" Sansa spoke, showing her the coat, and told her what happened in there.

"My lady, I beg your pardon, but… Are you stupid?"

"What? I'm your lady! I command you to respect m…" Sansa began, with her cheeks blushing.

"_Lady Stark,_" Shae said with arrogance "It was your opportunity to encounter your family, you know that, don't you?"

"I'll be safe here" The same sentence said to Clegane was repeated.

"For now, but it's more probable you find your father than your mother and brothers. You have nothing left in here, not even hope. Your only chance is going away." Shae kneeled next to Sansa and held her hands, in a gently way awkward for her.

"But Arya…"

"She's probably dead by now. Worry about yourself, run away from this awful place."

"… He must have already left." Sansa stood and looked through the window; she didn't see anything in the garden or near it.

"He hasn't, I saw him when I was coming to see you, but he won't stay too long. Pick up your jewels, you can sell them, and take a coat too. Just let me do it for you." Shae was determined. If Sansa knew who Shae really was, she might tell the girl had done this before.

Then things happened fast. When Sansa woke up to the world she was in front of an armored man wearing a dog's helmet. In one hand the girl had a blooded white coat, in the other a doll; she was wearing a blue dress and over it a brown coat. She seemed paler, only her cheeks had a light pink color caused by the quick run to the stables. The man in front of her seemed surprised. Under the armor she could see his eyes, both looking at her, trying to tell her something, but there wasn't a word coming from him. He just to lifted her and put her on his black armored horse and jumped in her back holding the reins of the animal.

"Thank you" Sansa mumbled with the little voice she had left, the voice of courage.

"Let me free you, little bird!" He screamed and seemed happy about something.

The horse started to run; all the people that appeared in front of him were killed with only one swing of his sword. Sandor laughed like mad. _He likes to kill_. She remembers that once he said something about it. _I shall not be afraid. He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me. He won't hurt me_. She repeated the sentence several times after more people were killed by him. Every time the sword cut flesh some blood went on Sansa. She was disgusted, but if it was going to set her free, that would be a price she would gladly pay.

* * *

**N/A**: I would like to thank a friend, _Mauro Fernandes_, who helped me correcting the english typos.


	3. Chapter 2

**The flight of the Little Bird**

* * *

Chapter II – **The Road**

The sun was high in the sky when the couple decided to rest near a little lake inside Kingswood. Sansa didn't understand why they went that way if they wanted to head north. When she asked Clegane about the direction they were taking he just mumbled something about "_safe trip" _and "_sometimes we must get down to get up"._ After that she didn't bring the topic up again. At this point of the trip she had already regretted to had followed Clegane. Her belly was empty, and the last thing she had was a drink of Sandor's wine, but that wasn't the worst thing; she really wanted a bath. The blood over her dried long ago and even her hair had it between the knots that formed during the horse ride.

"There is still blood on your face" Sandor said while he watched Sansa wiping her washed face on the back of her sleeves "Over here, below your eyes" He pointed to a little spot in his own face "Good, now come eat."

Sansa lifted from near the lake to sit near the fire. _W__inter is coming_, she remembered her house's phrase when a chill wind passed through her. It was midday and it already was starting to get cold. In the way they went a large amount of leaves had already fallen from the branches of the trees and a lot more leaves were rotting in them, ready to fall sooner or later. It was a really nice autumn view.

"Is it fish? I mean, _what_ fish is this?" Sansa looked with a nauseous face to her food. At this hour in the Red Keep they would probably be lunching a nice piece of pork or lamb with a lamprey's pie and after that they would eat lemon cakes, one of the seven wonders of the kingdom.

"Eat, little bird" Sandor replied, occupied with his own food.

The girl with scarlet hair tried touching her fish; it's skin was crispy, but somehow didn't seen tasteful. The fish was real thin and she ate a small piece in the middle, crunched a little bit and then put it away.

"It's disgusting!" She said with a rugged face of dislike. Never in her whole life did Sansa have a meal as simple as the one she was having now. For the horseman in front of her, it was normal.

"The little bird doesn't like fish, huh? Maybe she would rather eat some lemon pies? Or some cakes?" His voice sounded funny but in his face that roughness was showing.

"I'm not a little bird, Ser, and if you have some lemon pies and cakes with you, yes, I would rather have some of them" Sansa answered full of herself, showing stubbornness, but never looking at his face directly.

"I'm no Ser and _you_ _are_ a little bird and unfortunately you'll have to content yourself with fish, otherwise just go ahead and starve" He gave the cold shoulders to her case.

Her cheeks blushed so violently that she felt suddenly hot even in the cold wind. She grabbed her fish and looked at it trying to muster her courage and then gave it one more bite. She would have tossed it away if she could, but her belly reminded her how hungry she was and how long it could take until they stopped to eat again.

She always thought that Sandor was a knight, just not like the ones in those pretty songs that she learned when she was young back in Winterfell. _He's not like Ser Loras Tyrell_. Sansa remembered when Ser Loras gave him the only red rose he had in the Tourney of the Hand. _He surely is a brave and true knight and on top of that he is gorgeous and so gallant_. Sandor, on the other hand was brave, but he lacked the looks and the elegance. _And he doesn't like to be called Ser. It reminds him of his brother and anything that reminds him about the Mountain is a bad idea of a topic_.

"Won't you ask me why I'm helping you, little bird?" Sandor asked while watching her eat. Sansa thought about asking him this question, but she ended up deciding that that wasn't a question a lady would do.

"If it pleases you, Se…" She was going to call him Ser again, but then stopped "…Hound" concluded.

"I'm no Hound anymore, girl. Just call me Sandor or Clegane and that will be fine," He sounded angry, but calm at the same time "and you wouldn't like me to do what I want," Sandor drunk a little bit of the wine he was caring. He might have forgotten to bring a lot of things, but didn't forget the wine, _or me_, thought Sansa "As you see, I have lost my place in the Kingsguard and probably everything I may have dreamed having some day. So, I intend to give you back to your mother and claim a place at your brother's army."

"Do you think my brother Robb would take you in?" Sansa asked, putting the bones of the fish away from her. She didn't want, but looked at Clegane's face involuntarily. His was the expression of a tired man in the late thirties; beneath the sunshine his face was really scary, even more to a Lady that dreamt with beauty. Those scars caused by the fire were ugly; half of his face was deformed by them - even the ear and some part of the hair - and the other half was the face of a man who saw the real nature of the world, all the bad things that her family hid from her, the cruelty of the powerful humans that she was forced to learn in the past few months, but nothing compared to what he might have seen. But different from last night, his face had no blood and the little scars were already healing.

"If he doesn't want me, then a bag full of golden coins will do" Their eyes had met; gray into blue; it didn't take that long.

"And… and if he doesn't want to give you that, too?" Sansa's hand was starting to sweat. She knew her brother well enough to know that he doesn't negotiate with people he considers an enemy.

"Then, little bird, he won't have you back."

"You said you wouldn't hurt me…" She reminded him. It was the only reason that she accepted to follow him, the promise of trust.

"Yes, I said, but things change and your brother doesn't know that" Sandor stood up "Now come, we must get going. I don't know what the outcome of the battle was, but whoever won, they will be after you" He walked towards _Stranger_, the black battle horse that helped them escape.

"But now!? I thought we would rest for a little! I'm tired, I want to sleep!" She stood up too and walked towards him.

"If you want to sleep, then sleep in the back of the horse. I plan on going near The Kingsroad to find a place where you can sell your jewels and then we'll go to North" He sat on the horses back and reached his hand to Sansa "Come."

"How did you know I have brought my jewels?" Sansa hesitated to hold his hand, curious about the fact he knew something she didn't say.

"Actually I met that maidservant of yours and said that if you changed your mind you should bring along your jewels and that I would wait only thirty minutes. Now come." He stretched his body closer to Sansa and held her hand without waiting for her response or action. She climbed on the horse behind Sandor and hugged him.

Without stopping more than necessary to pee, they rode even more after the night had fallen. Sometimes Sansa did take a nap and some other times she could swear that Sandor had taken too, but he was moved by wine and when the wine was gone, his behavior changed. He seemed more rigid and firm on the horse and even asked her to change her hand position saying it was disturbing him.

When they stopped it was in the land of the House Fell located between the woods of Kingswood, known as Fellwood. That place didn't have the size of King's Landing and wasn't very structured. Sansa didn't know the history of that place nor who was it's Lord, but what she knew was that House Fell had almost met an end in the Robert's Rebellion when the late King, Jeoffrey's father, fought against the Targaryen and claimed the Iron Throne.

"We shall stay here for the night." Sandor said, entering the villa.

Although it was dark, there were a couple of houses with vivid music coming from them and giggles from girls, but the place still seemed abandoned. There were a lot of horse prints in the mud, but they were almost gone because of the rain that had fallen some days ago. Sansa didn't care about that much; what she wanted the most was a bed and a bath and if possible, some hot thing to put in her belly. Sandor, on other hand, surely wanted wine.

They both entered an Inn named Big Stick. The place was one of the most lively. There was a musician playing a new and happy ballad about a damsel and a viper, and some girls of every age sitting next to him, giggling at his funny song. As said, Sansa was very tired, but she had a crush for music and wanted to join those girls.

"Good night, my Lord!" A well-humored chubby woman with big boobs appeared in front of them, apparently coming from nowhere. Sansa jumped back, but Sandor held her shoulders making her stay still "Oh, did I scare you, little girl? Well, that doesn't matter. Would you like a room, my Lord?"

Sansa stared that woman. She wasn't that old, maybe just two or three years older than her, making the chubby girl be eighteen to nineteen years old. The Inn's girl had a pretty pink face with brown hair and small nut-brown eyes. She was smaller than Sansa an inch, mostly. _Her boobs are huge! And she certainly is flirting with Clegane… Does she think he is handsome? Of course not! Look at his face and his looks, he isn't elegant nor looks like a fine man. It's probably because she thinks he is rich. Or maybe she just flirts with anyone_.

"The little bird wants to rest, send her to a room" Sandor pushed her away.

"Oh! Of course! Sally!" A thin brunet girl that was listening to the musician's song got up and almost ran to meet her master. "Take this girl and put her in a room" Sansa was pushed again. She was beginning to feel like the doll her father gave her.

"Yah, ma'am" Sally grabbed Sansa's arm and led her to the largest room they had.

The room was located in the end of the chambers' hall, had a small fireplace in the right corner and all the ornaments were made of wood. The best thing that this room had was a folding screen that hid a bathtub.

"Would you like something, my Lady?"

"Please, prepare a bath for me, and I want something to eat after the bath, something hot, but _no fish_!" Sansa demanded, sitting in the bed.

"Yah, my Lady, as you please."

When the girl had gone out of the room, Sansa began looking around. There were small wooden details all around the room. They were probably scenes that the House Fell had lived. Some Sansa recognized as being about the Targaryen kingdom and others of the Baratheon period. It was a very interesting work, but she didn't understand why those were made and when she asked about it to the brunet girl for the second time she entered in the chamber caring a bucket of water she said: "_We are proud of our history_". _Even these people have pride,_ she thought, admired, even though she didn't say anything. Pride is considered a very important thing; if you have it you won't do things carelessly and will protect yourself; pride and honor were the two faces of a coin and Sansa had lost a part of it trying to save her neck in the Red Keep.

"...My Lady… Your bath…," said the brunet.

"Oh, thank you. You may go now."

Sansa looked at the door trying to make sure no one would enter there. Then she took away her coat, her dress and her underwear, removing the boots for last. The blood of the moon had already stopped that afternoon, but she was still dirty from it and wanted to wash herself. It would have been good if she had other clothes to put on, but since she didn't, she would rather take a bath and put her clothes on than having no bath at all. When her ivory skin touched the water she bristled; the water was warm and all her muscles relaxed in it. _Finally I can clean myself_. She picked the soap that Sally left for her and started washing her skin and her hair. It was a pity that there weren't some bath salts; she would have loved that. When she finished, she stood up with her glowing hair wet and took the towel. _He didn't come yet_. She noticed Sandor's absence long ago, but just now that bothered her. Since last day when they ran away from the King's eyes he became the only trustworthy thing she knew and the thought of being left behind was disturbing. _He won't do that_, she said to herself. _Not even for the huge boobs of that woman_, she concluded, laying in the bed, already with her old clothes on, except for her underwear that was really disgusting with all that blood and was washed in the bathtub poorly and put in a corner to dry. Sansa was starving, but her tiredness was stronger than her hunger and she ended up sleeping above her blanket with Sandor Clegane away, perhaps somewhere above her chamber drinking wine and having some kind of _fun_; she cursed him for that.

* * *

**N/A**: Thank you, _Mauro Fernandes_ for helping me again! And thank you _ccsunflower_ for your disposition, I really appreciate that! Reviews! My heart pounded so hard when I received those! Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!


End file.
